


Don't Be Late (Barry Allen)

by kryptonian_imagines



Series: Tumblr Imagines [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kidnapped Reader, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian_imagines/pseuds/kryptonian_imagines
Summary: Imagine Barry arriving late for your date, only to find your phone on the ground next to drops of blood.





	Don't Be Late (Barry Allen)

Barry hadn’t anticipated getting caught up with work, but it happened. He was already thirty minutes late to your date when he finally noticed your missed calls. Fourteen in just as many minutes. While he knew he was late, he didn’t think he was that late. Without checking any of the messages you had left, he raced off to meet you, grabbing a bouquet of flowers on the way.

But when he arrived…he didn’t see you on the corner where you agreed to meet. He ran around the block to find the streets empty before calling you. Down an alley, he heard your phone ring. He turned to the source of your ringtone, seeing it’s faint glow in the distance only to notice the trail of blood leading to it. Not enough to signal you’ve been badly hurt, but any blood was too much. Barry’s brow furrowed. He ran down the alley to your phone. There, he found a photo of his own smiling face still on the screen, next to a note in your blood on the wall.

You're late Flash.


End file.
